Mine
by HinaHyuga
Summary: He made her believe in what she thought it wasn't posible.  Song FIC  ALexaSinead's Challenge.


**Hey people. This is a song fic I made minutes ago. **

**I took the AlexaSinead Challenge and now I challege to do the same. TAKE THE CHALLENGE AND WRITE NARUHINA'S!**

* * *

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

Hinata sat in her white bedroom with her acoustic guitar in hand. She ran her fingers through the cords as she smiled widely. This song always made her smiled when she sang it. She had made it a couple of years back, about her own little love story with Naruto Uzumaki, the man she still loved.

_**You were in college, working part time, waitin' tables,**_

_**Left a small town and never looked back.**_

_**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin',**_

_A 19 year old Hinata sat quietly in a café as she tipped in her computer, eyes glue to the screen and eyebrows pushed together. "Excuse me" A male voice said making her stop. Her gray eyes looked up to find a blonde male smiling down at her. _

_Gasp escaped her lips as she stared at him. "Yes?" She asked quietly. _

"_Do you want something?" He asked taking out a small white pad._

"_No thank you" She said. She lowered her head once again and tried not to look back up, for she knew her cheer was burning with a full blush. _

_She heard him chuckled softly and walked away. As she was begging to breathe normally he came back and placed a small plate with a brownie in front of her. "It's on the house" He said and walked away once again. She giggled softly as she tugged the napkin under the plate. _

"_Can I have your phone number?" It read in bold letter. She looked at him and giggled once again and he smiled. _

_**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.**_

_**I say "Can you believe it?", as we're lying on a couch,**_

_**The moment I could see it, yes, yes, I can see it now.**_

_19 year old Hinata sat in her old bed room. She was looking at the ceiling wondering when he was going to call. It had been a day since she gave the young man her number, and just by the thought of it made her blush. _

"_I don't even know him" She said to herself trying to calm, herself, down. Then her phone rang. She looked at the number but she didn't recognize it_

"_Hello" She said softly. _

_A smile spread across her lips as her head his voice. _

_He called._

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me, for the first time.**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**_

_**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.**_

_19 year old Hinata sat quietly in her house alone. Her father and sister had gone out and she waited for Naruto. She had asked her father if she could go to the beach with the young man, but he had decline, but that didn't matter to her. _

_Hinata decide that she couldn't let this pass and so she did what she never would have done before, she was sneaking out. As soon as Naruto's car parked in front of her house, she ran to his car and got in. _

_She was in the beach before she knew it. Laughing and being with the man that knocked the breath out of her lungs. They sat in the soggy sand where they water touched the earth and there as the sun went down he put his hand around her waist and kissed her lips. _

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together.**_

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place.**_

_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,**_

_20 year old Hinata stared at the boxes all together as they sat in her new apartment, their new apartment. _

_Then she heard someone going up the stair, there appeared Hinata with three new boxes. She wondered… was she doing the right thing?_

_**You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes.**_

_**But we got bills to pay, we got nothin' figured out,**_

_**When it was hard to take, yes yes, this is what I thought about.**_

_Naruto saw her face and sigh. He put the boxes down and sat beside her. "It won't be the same" He whispered in her ear, knowing she was thinking about her parents. How they broke everything in her life just by making the wrong decisions. "We are not them" He assured her and kissed her cheek softly. _

_She smiled and felt relaxed; she couldn't believe she was in love. _

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,**_

_**You put your arm around me, for the first time.**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter.**_

_**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.**_

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water,**_

_**You saw me start to believe for the first time.**_

_**You made a rebel of your careless man's careful daughter.**_

_**You are the best thing thats ever been mine.**_

He was the first man that she ever wanted to trust. The only man that she was truly in love and although being with him was scary sometime, because she was always afraid that it will turn out bad he was always there to make her believe that love could get it all.

_**Oh oh oh oh.**_

_**And I remember that fight 2:30 AM, 'cause everything was slippin' right out of our hands.**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street.**_

_**Braced myself for the goodbye,**_

_**'cause that's all I've ever known,**_

_Their first fight and she thought everything was over. She let the tears run down and her faith blow away. _

_She ran out, for she was too afraid to hear the good bye she knew he wanted to say. _

_**And you took me by surprise,**_

_**you said "I'll never leave you alone."**_

_But he loved her too much. He ran after her and hugged her and kept her close. "You'll never be alone" He said. _

_He made her believe again. _

_**You said, "I remember how we felt sittin' by the water.**_

_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.**_

_**She is the best thing, that's ever been mine."**_

_**Hold on, make it last.**_

_**Hold on, never turn back.**_

Hinata smiled to herself, and happy tears ran down her cheeks as she remembers. How can she forget?

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,**_

_**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.**_

_**Do you believe it?**_

_**We're gonna make it now.**_

_**And I can see it,**_

_**yeah, yeah**_

Suddenly two brown haired kids ran towards Hinata. "MOMMY!" They yelled. Hinata dropped her guitar and hugged her two kids. She kissed them both and laughed along with them.

"Are we going to the beach mommy" He oldest son asked.

"Of course we are" She giggled softly as she nuzzled the kid's cheek. Then she heard a low chuckled just to find her husband, Naruto, watching her. She let the kids in bed and went and kissed him on the lips.

"You never get tired of that song" He said as he held her close.

"Never"

_**I can see it now.**_

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**

**ReView!**


End file.
